


真相第四章

by Asakem



Category: 19天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asakem/pseuds/Asakem
Summary: 真相 贺红 伪替身 追妻火葬场
Relationships: 莫关山 - Relationship, 贺天 - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	真相第四章

**Author's Note:**

> 真相 贺红

真相（篇四）

莫关山吃力的伸手去拿上面柜子里的鸡蛋，自从有孕后，他的身体也没有从前灵活了，一举一动都得小心护着肚子里那个嗷嗷待哺的小生命。

即使没有alpha，莫关山依旧想把孩子留下来，只是……他想想自己的身体，医生说如果没有父方信息素当安抚剂，能保障孩子安全直到生下的几率只有百分之十，尽管几率小的可怜，他却还是不肯放弃这个孩子。

肚子又开始隐隐作痛了，莫关山撑着灶台试图缓冲一下，可他的腿也开始酸胀发软，之前这种情况还能保持一周出现一次，忍一忍就过了，可现在隔三差五的就会发生，严重的甚至可能晕过去。

莫关山一路扶着墙壁朝客厅走，没走几步，他只觉得眼前一黑，失去了直觉。

莫关山醒的时候发现自己被一种好闻的信息素包围着。信息素没有一丝攻击性，他仿佛在一下一下的抚摸着莫关山的灵识，让他全身心都能得到放松。这种感觉就像被卷入到黄沙遍布的岸上的鱼重新回到了海里，重获新生。

他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，手下意识的先摸向自己的肚子，却碰到了一只手。这只手小心翼翼的搭在他肚子上，不敢用力却也不敢放松。

莫关山猛的抬头，发现贺天正在他旁边。

“贺天？”莫关山坐起来:“你怎么会在这里？”

“我如果不在，你在家里晕死过去都不会有人知道。”贺天心疼的把他拉进自己怀里:“我……全都知道了。”

“知道什么？”莫关山用力推开他。

“你为我做的一切，不要不认账。”

“你知道了又怎么样？我不用你为我做什么，你走吧，我要休息了。”

“不行，你的肚子里怀了我的孩子，我也要对他负责。”

莫关山瞪大了眼睛:“你怎么知道……”

“这些你不用管，不管是对你还是对孩子，我都是真心的。你曾经答应过我，等我治好后，就跟我结婚，做出承诺就应该为此负责。”

“我……”

“我知道你在顾虑什么，我哥那边我会解决，当务之急是，让我照顾你和宝宝好不好，我之前……是做了很多混账事，以后不再会了。”

莫关山没有再说话，多年来求而不得的感情现在赤裸裸摆在他面前，求他接受，眼前的这个人……

莫关山有个秘密，他喜欢贺天喜欢了十六年。他从小出生在一个底层贫困家庭，父亲在他几岁的时候因公殉职，他跟母亲相依为命，那时候的孩子怎么会懂得人情冷暖，知道莫关山没有爸爸后竟开始排挤他，拿他开玩笑。刚开始莫关山还能分辨几句，后来说的人多了，他便彻底关闭了自己的情绪，不再搭理别人的恶言恶语。

直到贺天的出现，或许是受他们各方面的高契合度的影响，莫关山一下就注意到了这个穿着打扮异于其他普通人的贵公子。

贺天从来不会加入那些人针对莫关山的无聊的游戏，那次傍晚放学，母亲来接他，却因为过劳晕倒在了校门口，莫关山手足无措的不知道改向谁求助，直到一辆车停在了他面前。贺天坐在车里，对他说:“上来，我送你们去医院。”

莫关山那时候觉得，冬天里的暖阳也不过如此了吧。

“搬回去跟我住吧。”

莫关山渐渐收回思绪:“我说过，不会再回去。”

贺天急道:“那天是我话说重了，关山，给我一个弥补你的机会吧。”

“你不欠我什么，别来找我了，不合适。”

“怎么不合适了！”

“哪哪儿都不合适。”莫关山平静的看着他。

“那就慢慢来，一点一点变得合适，我会用我所有的真心来待你，无论你愿不愿意跟我结婚，我的妻子只能是你。”

莫关山的心脏猛的一阵跳动:“你没必要这样。”

“以后不管你答不答应，我都要在你身边陪着你，你需要我，宝宝更需要我，看着你受罪我心里比你疼一百倍。”贺天顿了顿，眼眶微红，他继续道:“别再离开我了。”

**Author's Note:**

> TBC


End file.
